Life of a Princess
by animefan4ever14
Summary: So, this is the story Silverwing123 requested. Not much else to say. My OC isn't based on anyone in particular like my other ones. Yeah, my OCs are based on my (*cough* strange *cough*) friends. but anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Blaster Blade x OC (Btw, I don't own cardfight vanguard or any of the characters. I just own my OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HEY GUYS! If you remember, a while ago, Silverwing123 requested I make a Blaster Blade X OC story. Since it's summer and I don't have to worry about homework (yet. My dad signed me up for summer school for getting a B+ in math.) here it is.**

**Wooju: So this is gunna be another story?**

**Tara: Not a one-shot?**

**Me: Yep. I have a hard time putting a bunch of stuff in one chapter, so I'll make it a story.**

**Tara: I know we haven't said this in a while, but we do not own Cardfight Vanguard or any of the characters.**

**Me: I HAVE A GOLD PALADIN DECK THOUGH! And I own my OC.**

**Wooju: I HAVE AN ORACLE THINK TANK DECK!**

**Tara: I don't have a deck… *cries**

Chapter 1

Blaster Blade's POV

I was walking through the halls of the castle before I ran into Akane and Sharon.

"Hello Blaster Blade," Sharon gave a soft smile.

"S'up!" Akane shouted rather loudly.

"Hello," I greeted, "Nothing much."

"Hey, did you hear the king's daughter is coming back?" Sharon asked.

"His Majesty has a daughter?"

"Yeah! She's been traveling around Cray to become friendly with the other clans," Akane answered.

"She left a long time ago, so no one remembers what she looks like, or her personality." Sharon explained. Our conversation was interrupted as Barcgal, Brugal, Drangal, Flogal, Margal, Primgal, Wingal Brave, Borgal, Pongal, Rendgal, Rushgal, Snogal, Toypugal and Wingal surrounded Akane. **(Wooju: SO MANY )** Wow. We have a lot more high beasts here than I thought. Seiran walked in after them.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I tried to keep them contained, but they wanted your attention."

Akane laughed, "Yeah, come on guys! Let's go!" She ran off as the high beasts and Seiran followed her.

"Ah! I told Maron we could work on some spells together!" Sharon realized before hurrying away, "I'll see you later, Blaster Blade!"

'I wonder who this girl is…' I thought to myself as I started walking again, 'Alfred's daughter…'

"HELLO~!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out. When I got to the front doors of the castle, there was a girl, about 17, with wavy blonde hair that stopped at her waist, pale skin and bright baby blue eyes. The clothes she was were simple and easy for travel with a sword on her left hip, which I assumed was for defense, and she had a pile of bags behind her. When she saw me, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Oh, thank goodness. I though no one would hear me."

"With a voice that loud, I'm surprised no one else heard you," I mentally laughed. She blushed before laughing nervously. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Oh, my apologies. My name, or at least my card name, is Princess of Knights, Alexandria. Pleasure to meet you!" Wait, she's the princess?

"The pleasure is all mine, princess," I tried to hold in my surprise, "My name is Blaster Blade."

"Blaster Blade? Interesting name! Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to find papa." She hoisted the bags onto her shoulder.

"I'll lead you to the throne room." I turned around and headed off to the throne room, hearing her shoes click on the tile as she hurried to follow me.

Alexandria's POV

I arrived back at the castle for the first time in a few years.

"I'm back," I muttered before opening the doors.

"HELLO!" I called to see if anyone could help me. I put the bags I has holding on the floor. Man, they are heavy! Why did I have to bring so much stuff back from traveling? I was pulled out of my thoughts as a man dressed in armor that was themed blue and white, much like everyone else's as I remember from when I was younger, walked up to me. He had striking green eyes and his face was all I could see about him since his armor covered everything else. I couldn't even see his hair color. I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness. I though no one would hear me."

"With a voice that loud, I'm surprised no one else heard you," he said flatly, but from the look on his face, I could tell he was holding back a laugh. I felt heat rise up on my face before I let out an embarrassed laugh. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to tell him my name, "Oh, my apologies. My name, or at least my card name, is Princess of Knights, Alexandria. Pleasure to meet you!" I saw a flash of surprise in his eyes before they went back to being emotionless. Can't blame him though. I don't really look a lot like a princess right now.

"The pleasure is all mine, princess. My name is Blaster Blade."

"Blaster Blade? Interesting name! Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to find papa." I told him as I picked up my bags.

"I'll lead you to the throne room." Blaster Blade turned around and walked off without helping me. What a gentleman. I ran after him as fast as I could. The castle's changed a lot since I left.

"Wait here," Blaster Blade told me after we arrived at what I assume is the throne room. So I did as I was told before he opened to door again to tell me I could come in.

Blaster Blade's POV

"Wait here," I told Alexandria before I entered the throne room. I walked to the center of the room and kneeled before Alfred, "Your Majesty, your daughter is here."

"Oh, is she? Well bring her in already! I haven't seen my little girl for quite a long time," he demanded.

"Yes sir." I opened the door and motion for Alexandria to come in.

"I'm back papa~!" Alexandria sang as she walked into the room.

"How's my little girl?" the king asked.

"I'm exhausted!" Alexandria literally threw the bags she was carrying on the floor in front of her. "Oh, I brought gifts from the leaders of the other clans. And man, they are heavy!"

The king laughed a little at this, "Well go get cleaned up and we'll see you at dinner."

"Yes papa~!" She ran out of the room giggling before running back in. "Um, do either of you know where my room is?" I almost fell over.

"Um, Blaster Blade, would you mind?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, my lord," I sighed before motioning Alexandria to follow me.

Alexandria's POV

"Ah, it's so good to be back!" I let out a sigh as I flopped down on my bed. I heard Blaster Blade chuckle a little before he closed the door. "Geeze, why does he have to be so mean?" I pouted before I went to the bathroom to take a nice long bubble bath! When I got out I put on a white dress with blue floral designs that flowed down to the ground and put on the silver bracelet papa gave me before I left on my adventure around Cray. I don't like putting on makeup. It makes me feel like someone mixed flour and water together and poured it all over my face. I tied my hair up with a blue ribbon before I walked out into the hallway. After some walking, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I don't know where the dining room is…" I sighed and started walking again. It wasn't long until I ran into Akane.

"Alex! You're back!" she squealed before proceeding to squeeze the life out of me and spinning me around. (Me: Alex is the nickname Akane gave her when she was little.) "I completely forgot what you looked like since you were gone so long! Ah, you're so pretty!"

"Akane… Can't… Breath…" I managed to rasp out.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She put me down while steadying me and fixing my dress and hair.

"It's alright, Akane. By the way, do you know where the dining room is?"

"Yeah, follow me Alex!" We chatted about my adventure and what happened at the palace while I was gone before we arrived at the dining hall.

Blaster Blade's POV

"And he and Sharon couldn't turn him back for a whole week!" Akane seemed to be finishing a story as she and Alexandria laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked them.

"Oh, Akane was telling me about the time Maron and Sharon misfired a spell and turned Wingul into a cat!" **(Wooju: DAWWW~) **Alexandria said between laughs. Oh, how much of the castle did Wingul destroy when that happened? I'd say about all of the curtains and sheets he could manage to tear up…

"Thank you for helping Alexandria, Akane," Alfred smiled.

"You're welcome your majesty!" Akane bowed before sitting down in her own seat. I looked back at Alexandria and she actually looked like a princess now that she was all cleaned up. Very beautiful to- wait, why am I thinking this?!**(Wooju:hahahah)**

"Ah, well let's dig in!" Alexandria interrupted my thoughts, "Thank you for the food!" She may be a princess, but she sure doesn't eat like one… By the time we even picked up our silverware, half the dinner was gone.

"Alexandria, slow down! You'll have a stomach ache if you don't!" Alfred chuckled.

"Hahaha… Sorry, I just haven't had this food since I was little!" she replied with her mouth full.

"At least she has a healthy appetite…" Idell added.

"Make sure you have room for dessert," Claudin smiled.

"Dessert?!" Alexandria's eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of it, "As in sweets?!" How is she so thin if she eats this much? **(Wooju: just what I think with emily~) (Me: Shut. Up.) **I watched in amazement as she swallowed a whole cake in one bite.**(Wooju: tehhehe I can do that too o v o)** If she was here when she was little, then why don't I remember her?

**Me: Ah, that took a while. (Mainly because I was watching Black Butler while writing this…)**

**Wooju: Of course… But you wouldn't watch anime the whole time I'm over, right?**

**Me: We'll be cardfighting the whole time.**

**Tara: =_=**

**Wooju: ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm baaack~!**

**Wooju: I can see that.**

**Tara: Thank you captain obvious.**

**Me: You're welcome sergeant sarcastic. Anyway, I really hoped you like the last chapter! So here's the next one!**

**Wooju: I'm hungry…**

**Tara: *Whispers* That's not what you were supposed to say…**

**Wooju: Oh yeah, we do not own Cardfight Vanguard or any of the characters**.

Chapter 2

Blaster Blade's POV

I opened my eyes and I was standing in the garden, only it was back when the castle just started out. This must be from my memories… I walked over to the training grounds and saw my younger self. I smiled a little at this. Even when I was younger, I was a hard worker.** (*coughcoughTRYHARDcoughcough*) **King Alfred came up to me with a girl that was clinging tightly to his leg.

"Blaster Blade, I would like you to meet…" I couldn't quite make out her name.

My younger self nodded before taking one of the girl's hands and kissing her wrist. Her bangs covered her eyes so I couldn't quite see what she looked like, but she had her short blonde hair in a small braid and was wearing a deep blue dress that stopped at the middle of her shin. She would probably be the perfect example of what someone would call a doll if they saw her.

"H-Hello…" the girl stuttered. Her voice was very high pitched so she must have been five or six.

"Now dear, can you stay with Blaster Blade while I'm away?" the king asked. She nodded before running over and attaching herself to the younger me. "Take good care of her Blaster Blade."

"I will," I nodded before he left and turned to the girl, "So your name was?"

"M-My name is…"

*Dream end*

I woke up before I could hear her name.

"Darnnit…"

Alexandria's POV

I woke up wondering why the ground was so soft before I remembered I was back at home. I stretched before letting out a sigh. I haven't had that good a sleep in forever! I took a quick bath and brushed my teeth before going into my closet to see that papa already had some armor made for me. (Me: Just imagine Saber's armor from Fate Stay Night. If you don't know what that is, look it up.) So I changed before going down for breakfast.

"Good morning, princess," I heard a soft voice and turned around to see Sharon.

"Hi Sharon, and don't call me princess. It makes me feel older. Call me Alex like Akane does!" I told her.

"A-Alright, Alex…"

"There you go!" We walked to the dining room as Sharon pointed out different kinds of spells from her book.

"And this one will make the target fall to the floor laughing."

"Laughing of what?"

She shrugged, "Beats me. I just tried it on Ambrosius and he fell over laughing."

"Oh, I'd love to see that!" I pushed open the doors of the dining room. "Good morning, everyone! Good morning, papa!"

"Good morning, Alexandria!" everyone answered.

"Try not to eat all the food this time," Rachelle giggled.

"Hey! Not my fault I like eating!" I countered. **(don't come to my house bro. the foods mine)**

"Thank you for the food!" we all chanted as Sharon and I sat down. I restrained myself from eating half the table and excused myself so I could go out to the training grounds… if I can figure out where they are… After about an hour of wandering around outside the castle, I finally found the training grounds and saw Blaster Blade training with Gallatin.

"Mind if I join?" I asked them.

"Are you sure you should be fighting?" Blaster Blade asked as Gallatin nodded to show he agreed.

"Oh, so just cause I'm a princess means I can't fight? I'm called the Princess of _Knights _for a reason."

"Alright then, if you think you can handle it…"

-Time Skip of Awesomeness-

Blaster Blade's POV

After about half an hour of fighting, Alexandria fell on the ground panting.

"Why are you so freaking hard to freaking beeeeeat!" she whined.

"Someone's mature," I muttered as Gallatin stifled a laugh.

"You big meanie pants…" She sat there pouting for a while before I sighed.

"You were pretty good for a princess, though."

"Really?!" She jumped up and glomped me. "Thank you~!" I could feel my face heat up.

"W-Whatever…"

"Are you blushing?"

"No!" I probably answered that way too quickly. **(tehehhehe tsundere buddies icic) **

"You are!" She poked my check.

"I am not!" I slapped her hand away. She just giggled and ran off.

I sighed and turned to Gallatin who was giving me a questioning look.

"I will never completely understand her," I could have sworn he sweatdropped.

'What's been up with me lately?' I thought to myself, 'I can't keep calm when I'm around her... It can't be... Can it?' **(why are you so ignorant to yourself)**

Alexandria's POV

I giggled as I ran back to the castle.

'He was totally blushing!' I thought to myself. Can't wait to tell Akane! You know what they say! Speak of the devil and he (or she in this case) shall appear! Akane walked out from behind the corner.

"Akane!" I shouted before glomping her.

"Hey, Alex! What's up?" She greeted.

"Get this! So I was training with Blaster Blade, and he is crazy hard to beat by the way, and I lost obviously. But he said I was pretty good for a princess and when I hugged him as a thank you, he blushed!"

"No way! I have never, ever seen him blush."

"It's true! I saw it clear as day!"

"Maybe he has a little crush on you~!"

"What? No! We've only known each other for what, a day and a half?"

"Love doesn't need much time to blossom, Alex~!"

"Whatever..." I looked away as she squealed and pinched my cheek.

"You're so cute when you go tsundere!" **(DAWWW THEY'RE BOTH MEGA TSUNDERES)**

"Be quite!"

"Aw. You're acting like Blaster Blade!"

"I am not!"

"You're blushing!" She poked my cheek.

"Am not!" I slapped her hand away.

"I bet that's what he did!" I thought about it for a second and realized the horrible truth that I was acting like him. Akane must have noticed because she smiled a truly evil smile in my opinion.

"W-What?"

"Nothing~!" She just skipped away leaving me terrified and curious of what she was planning. I was also slightly disturbed if how much she and I are alike... I looked at the clock on the wall that happened to be so conveniently placed there. 5:00.

3...

2...

1...

"Darnnit! I missed lunch! At least I get dinner now..." I sighed as I went to my room to change out of my armor.

Blaster Blade's POV

I missed lunch, but Gallatin and I got some great training in. I walked to my seat in the dining hall and sat down before I noticed Akane staring at me creepily. It took everything in me to keep from squirming. Alexandria came in with a dress similar to yesterday's dinner, but with the colors switched.

"Good evening everyone!" she smiled as I tried to hide my blush. I looked over to Akane again and she was snickering… Alexandria once again amazed everyone by having a second stomach for sweets. Especially cake I noticed… Wait, why should I care what she eats? Unless that girl was Alexandria…

**Me: I'm just evil aren't I? *giggles***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HEY GUYS! Ah, I'm hungry. I'm writing this before I have breakfast…**

**Wooju: Why?**

**Me: I'm too lazy to go out of my room right now. And my laptop (well on of the three at least) was right next to my bed, so I didn't have to get out to get it.**

**Tara: You really are lazy, aren't you?**

**Me: Hey, I warned everyone the first month I started writing. Okay? Get over it. Oh, btw, I'll be starting the next few chapters off with some of Blaster Blade's memories.**

Chapter 3

Blaster Blade's POV

Looks like I'm in my memories again…

"Blaster Blade!" the girl came running over to the younger me. Her bangs still covered her eyes. **(can she see o: )**

"Oh, it's you. Isn't his majesty back?" the younger me asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to play with you!"

"I'm kind of busy right now. I need to train to be the best card I can be."

"Well, can I watch? And when you have time, maybe you can teach me so I'll be able to train with you one day!"

"I guess that's okay…"

"Yay! Thank you Blaster Blade!" She gave the younger me a kiss on the cheek before finding a place to sit down and watch.

"What a troublesome girl…"

-Dream End-

I woke up, still not knowing what her name is.

"Geeze, couldn't I have said her name more often?"

By the time I got down to the dining room, the only person there was Alexandria who, surprise, was eating cake.

"Blaster Blade," Alexandria greeted before continuing, "You're late."

"And that's important because?" I asked.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Then again, all meals are important to me."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Geeze, just go eat…"

"I'm surprised you didn't eat it while everyone was gone."

"Why would I need another breakfast when I have cake?" I swear a little pink aura of flowers and sparkles surrounded her as she said this.

"How can you eat so many sweets?"

"Well, before I got back, I think the last time I had sweets was when I visited the Oracle Think Tank Clan. And that was moon cakes… Ah, moon cakes… But seriously! No offense to them, but when I visited the Great Nature Clan, all I had to eat was herbs and bamboo!"

I snickered, "Well, you lived through it." **(its a miracle)** She was silent for a second. "What's wrong?"

"You know, you're a lot more open when we're alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I stood up from my seat, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to train again."

Alexandria's POV

"Geeze, he's such a big meanie pants…" I muttered as I stuffed another slice of cake in my mouth.

"You'll get fat if you just sit around and eat cake all day," Akane appeared out of nowhere making me spit the milk I was drinking everywhere, "Great spit take!"

"What the fudge Akane!"

"Hey, I was just warning you!"

"You're a big meanie pants too…"

"Aw, don't be like that!" she started pinching my cheek again.

"Stop that! It hurts!" I slapped her hand away.

"Hey, you wanna go play with the high beasts?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I ran out of the dining room before running back over to her, "Left or right?"

"Left…"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Akane laughed and ran after me. When we got there, Seiran was brushing Flogal.

"Good morning, Akane, Princess," he greeted. Akane and I looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Don't call me/her princess," we said simultaneously.

"Then what do I call her?"

"Alex!"

"Will you guys stop doing that? It's creepy!"

"Doing what?"

"Talking at the same time!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"So what brings you here, Alex?"

"Akane said I could play with the high beasts!" As if on cue, all the high beasts ambushed me and attacked me with licks and snuggles.

"Hey! S-Stop! That tickles!" I said between laughs.

"Looks like the like her already!" Seiran laughed.

"That is so cute!" Akane squealed.

"Help me already!" I whined, "The high beasts are attacking meeee!" Akane managed to get them off of me long enough for Seiran to help me up. "Alright! Who wants to play fetch?" I was answered with a chores of barks before I threw several balls around the courtyard. This went on for a while until Akane and Seiran told me they high beasts had to go do training of their own. I gave each of them a pat on the head before going back inside to explore the castle more. And hopefully memorize where everything is.

"Don't eat too much cake!" Akane called as I walked away, "You'll get cavities!"

"No I won't!" I yelled back.

"Then you'll get fat!"

"Be quiet!"

-Time-Skip-

"It's official. I'm lost…" I sighed.

"What are you doing?" I turned around and saw Blaster Blade.

"Oh, it's just you. Well," I started before putting on the best puppy dog eyes I could, "I'm just a little princess who's sulking about getting lost in her own castle."

He turned his head away before speaking, "Whatever… It's almost dinner time. Let's go."

"Yes sir!" I ran after him.

Blaster Blade's POV

I was on my way to the dining room when I saw Alexandria looking a little depressed. That is a sight I thought I would never see. She muttered something before sighing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She turned around and sighed again when she saw me, "Oh, it's just you…" Okay, I don't know why, but that hurt a little. She looked at the floor before looking back at me with the most adorable look on her fa- hold up! I was not just thinking that! "Well, I'm just a little princess who's sulking about getting lost in her own castle!" I turned my head so I she wouldn't see the blush I swear was coming on my face.

"Whatever… It's almost dinner time. Let's go,"

"Thank you Blaster Blade!" I heard her shoes click on the tile. What a troublesome girl… **(tsunderes are so qt)**

**Me: And done! You see what I did there at the end? Huh, huh? If you don't read the beginning again and you will. By the way, I'm going on a camping trip for the next week, so I'll upload as much as I can today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: I HATE PIXLING!**

**Me: She's drawing the background for her UTAU cover of death should not taken thee. This pic is really funny though. I'm listening to another UTAU cover of it while I'm writing this, soooooo.**

**Wooju: AND I HATE IT SO FREAKING MUCH /facedesk**

Chapter 4

Blaster Blade's POV

*Dream Mode!*

"You hold the sword like this," I told the girl.

"E-Eh? Like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, remember to keep a firm grip on it."

"Okay! Got it!"

"The pommel should be at about your stomach." She moved her sword down a little, "And your left foot should be slightly behind your right foot." She moved her left foot back slightly.**(actually it depends on what side of your brain is dominate… doesn't really matter for the story but just thought I'd throw that out there~)**

"Like this?"

"Yeah, good. Okay, so when you strike, stab at the sky while bringing your left had past your eye and come down on your target. Use your right had to guide the blade and use your left hand to set the force."

"Got it!" She did as she was told.

"You're going great."

"Yay! I'll be able to help you train soon! Right?"

"As soon as you can fight without my help."

"Yay!" She put the sword down and ran over to hug me.

*Dream end*

Great. Still don't know her name. **(why is he so freaking ignorant…. JUST ASK MAN)**

Alexandria's POV

I woke up when I happened to roll off the side of the bed and land face first on the floor.

"Ow," I groaned as I laid there for a while before I was awake enough to stand up, "What a great way to wake up."

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted, "I managed to get here without getting lost~!"

Everyone laughed before answering, "Good morning Alexandria."

"So, have you gotten use to the place yet?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, pretty much!" I answered, "I just need to remember where everything is…"

Everyone finished breakfast and I was about to go get my cake, when I was dragged out of the room by someone.

"WAIT FOR ME CAAAAAAAKE!" I shouted as my heels dug into the ground, "Stop freaking dragging me away from my precious caaaake!" **(over dramatic much…)**

"Geeze, get over it," Akane dropped me as I fell on my butt.

"I know I said this yesterday, but what the fudge Akane?!"

"At least you didn't do a spit take this time."

"I didn't even have anything to do a spit take with because you dragged me away from my cake!"

"I just thought you'd like to look around the garden a little."

"Can I bring my cake?"

She facepalmed, "Yes. You can bring your cake…"

"I'll be right back."

"Aaaah! It's so pretty!" I shouted as we got outside.

"What happened to your cake?" Akane asked.

"I ate it." I heard her murmur something along the lines of 'fatty'.

"Anyway! Take a look around! I need to go help with the high beasts!"

I started walking around before I saw a blue rose bush. For some reason, the flowers reminded me a lot of Blaster Blade… Wait… stop right there… I shook my head to get the thought out of my head. I started walking again until I heard Sharon and Maron.

"Um, Maron?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah?" Maron replied.

"Blue potion, or green?"

"Blue."

"Okay.

"Wait! I meant green!"

"Eeeehhhhhhhh?!" An explosion was heard after. I ran over as fast as I could to see Maron and Sharon covered in soot.

"I'm sorry…" Sharon apologized.

"No, it's my fault…" Maron sighed.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just found another explosion spell I guess!" Sharon giggled.

"Well that's one way to look at it," Maron started cleaning.

"I'll help!" I joined him.

"Oh, there's no need, princess." Sharon and I looked at each other.

"Don't call me/her princess," we told him.

"E-Eh?"

"Alex. Call me/her Alex."

"Oh, Seiran told me about this…"

"What?"

"Stop talking at the same time."

"Oh, sorry…"

"But anyway, I'm helping you guys whether you like it or not," I said, getting back on subject.

"Thanks, Alex," Sharon smiled.

-Time skip-

"Ah, now I'm hungry for cake!" I stretched as we finished cleaning.

"It's lunch time now, though," Maron adjusted his glasses. I swear they glinted….

"Let's go then!" Sharon picked up her book and we walked to the dining hall again.

Blaster Blade's POV

I was training with Lamorak and Sherrie when we heard an explosion.

"Did Sharon and Maron mess up again?" Lamorak asked.

"I'm going to go with yes," I sighed.

"At least there's never a dull moment here!" Sherrie giggled.

"Let's go in for lunch," Lamorak suggested. Sherrie and I nodded and followed him.

When we got there, Akane and Alexandria were arguing about something.

"You can't make me!" Alexandria shouted.

"Pleaaaaase!" Akane begged.

"Not doing it!"

"Do it for me?" Akane gave her puppy dog eyes.

"It's doesn't matter if I say yes or not I he doesn't want to!"

"Who doesn't want to?" I asked. Akane ran over to me while dragging Alexandria with her.

"I want you to go on a date with her!" Akane explained.

"What? No!"

"See, I told you," Alexandria snickered.

"I won't stop bothering you if you don't," Akane threatened. I've been through something like this before, and I can tell you, when Akane wants to annoy someone, she can annoy them to the point where I'd rather spend the day with all the Shadow Paladins.

"Fine!" I agreed reluctantly.

"Alrighty then!" Akane clapped her hands together.

"What? I never agreed to thi-" Alexandria was cut off by Akane's glare, "Fine! Fine! I surrender!"

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but I got Alexandria's card stats down.**

**Card Name: Princess of Knights Alexandria**

**Unit: Normal Unit**

**Grade/Skill: Grade 2/Intercept**

**Power: 8000**

**Critical:****1**

**Shield: 5000**

**Nation: ****United Sanctuary**

**Clan: Royal Paladin**

**Race: Human**

**Trigger: None**

**Card Flavor: Bringing her courage and hope, the princess of knights stands!**

**Card Effect(s): ****[Soul Blast 2] Search your deck for a grade 2 or lower and call it to rear guard.**

**(VC) This unit receives +2000 power if supported by a Royal Paladin Rear Guard.**

**(RC) This unit receives +3000 power when supported by a Royal Paladin.**

**Me: Yeah… I'm not good at this stuff…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm gonna need to add a conflict in here… *in deep thought**

**Wooju: Don't interrupt her…**

**Tara: *Nods …**

**Me: I got it! **

Chapter 5

Blaster Blade's POV

The girl was lying on her stomach and swinging her legs in the air while I was training.

"Hey Blaster Blade?" she asked.

"Yeah," I looked at her.

"Promise well always be together, just like onee-chan promised!"

"Sure."

"Thank you~!"

*Dream end*

Alexandria's POV

Alright, let's get this over with. Akane dragged me down the stairs. We saw Blaster Blade along the way and she dragged him along too before throwing us out the front door.

"Ooooowwww," I groaned as I held the back of my head before looking up to see Blaster Blade holding his hand out for me. I took it and he helped me up. "So where are we going?"

"Beats me. I guess we could pay a visit to the Gold Paladins," Blaster Blade replied. I nodded as we headed off.

Alfred's POV

I was looking over the paperwork I just finished when the door to the throne room opened, and in stepped Luna. I instantly stood up and ran over to her.

"Luna, where have you been?" I asked. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"Father, I was tired of being overlooked because of Alexandria. I've joined the Shadow Paladins," she answered.

"What?"

"I've come to inform you we Shadow Paladins have declared war on the Royal Paladins." She walked out leaving me to process what happened.

Blaster Blade's POV

We arrived at the Gold Paladins' castle and were greeted by Garmore.

"Oh, hello Blaster Blade, Alexandria. What brings you here today?" Garmore asked.

"Akane made us go on a date," Alexandria stated bluntly. Garmore chuckled.

"So we decided we'd pay you a visit," I continued.

"That girl always seems to cause trouble," Garmore chuckled, "Feel free to wander around." He nodded at us before walking away. Alexandria stood there for a minute not knowing what to do.

"Shall we go?" Alexandria broke the silence and started walking ahead. I nodded and followed.***coughcoughlamestdateevercoughcough***

Alexandria's POV

That went better than I thought. When Blaster Blade and I got back, we waved a little see you in a bit and went to our rooms. He's actually really sweet when you get to know him. I was about to open the door to my room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Dinas.

"Hello!" I greeted him with a smile.

"Alfred would like to see you," he gave me a sad smiled. I nodded uncertainly and made my way to the throne room. Something was up. "You needed me, papa?" I poked my head through the door.

"Come in, Alexandria," papa answered.

"Something wrong?"

"It's Luna…"

"Luna?" I pictured my twin sister. A carbon copy of me with brown hair and amber eyes. The last time I saw her was when I was four. Everyone told me she'd come back one day when she disappeared. "What about onee-chan?"

"… She's joined the Shadow Paladins…" I gasped. How could she?

-Flashback-

"Hey, Luna?' I turned to my older sister (by five minutes).

"Hmm?" she gave a little grunt as she turned her head to look at me.

"Promise we'll always be together?" I ran in front of her. She hesitated before she slightly nodded her head. "Thank you onee-chan!"

-Flashback End-

"She didn't keep her promise…" I sharply turned and ran out of the room and slammed the door. I ran down the halls trying to hold in my tears before I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Blaster Blade.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"She left me!" I sobbed, "Onee-chan promised she wouldn't…" He stiffened a little before relaxing and pet my head. Papa always said to keep the memories with your most precious person in them. If it's not Luna anymore, then who is it?

Blaster Blade's POV

"Blaster Blade?" Alexandria said when she stopped crying?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Promise we'll stay together, like onee-chan did. But this time for real."

"I promise," I agreed without hesitating. Now I'm sure that girl was Alexandria.

**Me: Ah, depressing stuff….. Imma go cry in a corner now.**

**Wooju: I'll join you! C:**

**Tara: We'll see you next time!**

**Card Name: Princess of Darkness, Luna**

**Unit: Normal Unit**

**Grade/Skill: Grade 2/ Intercept**

**Power: 8000**

**Critical:****1**

**Shield: 5000**

**Nation: United Sanctuary**

**Clan: Shadow Paladin**

**Race: Human**

**Trigger: None**

**Card Flavor: "I will do whatever it takes in order to defeat those I despise."**

**Card Effect(s): ****[Soul Blast 2] Choose 2 of your opponents rear guards and retire them.**

**(VC) This unit receives +2000 power if or every unit sacrificed. (Including opponent's units)**

**(RC) This unit receives +3000 power when supporting the Vanguard.**


End file.
